


Daddy's Fault || Terrorladd

by saymynamjoon



Series: TerrorDadds [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: BBS, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Some Swearing, terrordadds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saymynamjoon/pseuds/saymynamjoon
Summary: While Brian is away at his best friend’s for a day, Craig is left alone with their 4 year old daughter, Darcy. She wants to watch Nightmare Before Christmas and Craig, not being able to say no to her, agrees to let her watch it. Of course, it gives her nightmares and Brian now finally gets the chance to say “I told you so”.Sequel to "Papa Taught Me"





	Daddy's Fault || Terrorladd

It was 7pm on a Saturday night. The house was quiet. It was just Craig and Darcy there for the weekend as Brian was away visiting his best friend, Lanai. 

Everything was going fine.

They had a great day, and now they were getting ready to watch a movie together and then go to bed.

Well, Darcy was going to bed Craig was going to stay up until 3am editing videos (and thinking about Brian).

Every Saturday the three of them try to watch a movie together before they put Darcy to bed, unfortunately because of how busy they are, they don’t always get to do so. However, today since Brian was away and Darcy wasn’t feeling too good about it, Craig had promised Darcy that they could watch whatever movie she wanted.

Craig was not ready for what she presented to him.

“Daddy daddy! I got a movie fo’ us!” she yelled, running over to Craig, a dvd case in her hands.

Craig smiled “Alright sweetie, let’s see what you picked”. She held the case up, so Craig could see the cover of it.

Craig’s face fell as he noticed what movie she was holding, he took it and looked it over “Nightmare Before Christmas? Oh no bug we can’t watch this”.

Darcy looked up at him, sadly “Why not?”

“It’s too scary for you love.”

“But daddy!” Darcy whined 

“Darcy please” Craig replied, “you can watch it when you’re older.”

“I WANT TO WATCH IT NOW!” she cried.

Craig’s heart break.

He can’t say yes, he cannot let her watch it.

Brian has warned him about this before. He always says yes to Darcy, he physically can’t say no to her.

It’s a problem.

Darcy crawled up onto the couch and grabbed the dvd out of Craig hands, hugging it tightly “please daddy” she said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Craig sighed.

Don’t do it.

Do not say it.

Craig sighed, “fine, we can watch it.”

“Yay!” she cheered, hugging Craig “thank you daddy, I love you soooo much!”

Craig smiled, “I love you too bug” he took the dvd and walked over to the television, setting it up.

He sat back on the couch with Darcy, who was now wrapped up in her favourite purple and green blanket.

This is not going to end well.

The movie started and Darcy seemed fine, she loved the beginning song ‘This Is Halloween’ and she laughed at the mayor of the town. 

Craig found himself watching her more than the actual movie. Part of it was because he was afraid she would start crying at any given moment. The other reason was he loved to watch her laugh.

It was almost halfway through the movie when Darcy told Craig to turn the movie off.

“What’s wrong Darce?” Craig asked her, soothingly.

“I don’t wike the movie anymow” she sniffled, hiding her face in her blanket.  
Craig’s face fell.

Oh God. I knew this would happen. 

He can’t let Brian know.

“Okay honey. Come here” he opened his arms for her to crawl into, which she did happily. 

They sat together in silence for a few moments before Craig spoke up “You ready for bed, little bug?”

“Mmhmm” she nodded.

Craig stood up carefully, still holding Darcy. He carried to her to her bed.

He got her all tucked in and went to leave the room, when Darcy called him over softly. Craig’s heart sank, she looked like she was about to cry “what is it sweetie?”

“Can I watch Paw Patwol on you’ ipad?” she asked, sweetly.

Craig knew Brian doesn’t like her watching videos before bedtime but he doesn’t have to know.

“Yeah sweetheart, of course you can.” He turned and grabbed the ipad off of her shelf, bringing it over to her. He sat on the bed with her and brought up Netflix, selecting paw patrol and then handing it over to her.

“Thanks daddy” she smiled, taking it and laying back down in her bed.

“You're welcome” he leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead, standing up and walking out of her room. “When you want me to turn it off, call me in okay?”

She nods.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Craig was sitting in his office, currently editing his latest video, it was a Gmod Halloween video. He had taken a quick break a few minutes ago when Darcy called him in to turn it off and he had tucked her in. He was almost finished and almost ready to export it. 

Then his phone went off.

He recognized the familiar face appearing on his phone screen.

Bri <3

He smiled and picked it up “Hey baby. How’s Lanai?”

“Hey, yeah Lanai’s fine.” Brian paused before speaking again “So Craig my love, I would like you to explain something to me.”

“Yeah, what’s up?” Craig asked, slightly nervous.

“Why exactly did our daughter just facetime me,on her ipad at 1am and tell me that she couldn’t sleep because you let her watch a scary movie?”

“Fuck-”

**Author's Note:**

> It's back >:)))))))


End file.
